memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Howard Anderson Company
The Howard Anderson Company (also referred to as Anderson Co.) is a special effects company founded in by Howard A. Anderson (1 June 1890–5 October 1979). The Anderson Company was run by his sons Howard A. Anderson, Jr. and Darrell Anderson in the 1960s, when Star Trek was being produced. The Anderson Company rented it's facilities on the Desilu lot. They had a close working relationship with Desilu since the early 1950s, when they did the titles of I Love Lucy and Our Miss Brooks. (Inside Star Trek: The Real Story) Most importantly, the Anderson Company produced the exterior effect shots of the , including the starfield backdrops and the planets. They also created various other special effects, such as phaser beams and the transporter effect. However, the extensive effects work required week-by-week on Star Trek deemed to be too much for one company, so associate producer Robert Justman and post-production supervisor Edward K. Milkis hired several other effect houses, such as the Westheimer Company and Van der Veer Photo Effects to work on the series, besides the Andersons. (Inside Star Trek: The Real Story) The Anderson Company's work on Star Trek was nominated for an Emmy twice (both times together with other companies providing effects for Star Trek): In 1967 Darrell Anderson was nominated for Individual Achievements in Cinematography, together with Linwood G. Dunn and Joseph Westheimer and in 1969 the company was nominated for Special Classification Achievements together with the Westheimer Company, Van der Veer Photo Effects and Cinema Research. In , the Howard Anderson Company did additional effects work on , nearly 35 years after the original series. Some of the early feature films for which the Howard Anderson Company has provided special effects include X-15 (1961, featuring James Gregory and Kenneth Tobey, with art direction by Rolland M. Brooks), The Manchurian Candidate (1962, also featuring James Gregory as well as Whit Bissell, Reggie Nalder, and Leslie Parrish), and The Caretakers (1963, featuring Susan Oliver, with art direction by Rolland M. Brooks). Later effects credits include Night of the Lepus (1972, starring DeForest Kelley and Paul Fix), Superman II (1980), Predator (1987, with production design by John Vallone), Predator 2 (1990), The Shadow (1994, featuring Larry Hankin and Ethan Phillips, with music by Jerry Goldsmith, art direction by Jack Johnson, costumes by Bob Ringwood), Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (2001, executive produced by Stuart Baird, with editing by Baird and Dallas Puett), and Collateral (2004, featuring Bruce McGill). The company has also supplied titles and/or opticals for films like Airplane! (1980), Fire with Fire (1986, featuring Virginia Madsen and Tim Russ, produced by Gary Nardino and edited by Peter E. Berger), The 'burbs (1989, featuring Henry Gibson, Dick Miller, Robert Picardo, and Wendy Schaal, with music by Jerry Goldsmith), Tombstone (1993, featuring Paula Malcomson and Terry O'Quinn), The Mask (1994, featuring Reg E. Cathey, Christopher Darga, Robert O'Reilly, and Jeremy Roberts, with cinematography by John Leonetti), Godzilla (1998, featuring Clyde Kusatsu and Glenn Morshower), Vertical Limit (2000, featuring Alexander Siddig), Jurassic Park III (2001, featuring Linda Park and Bruce French), Life as a House (2001, featuring Scott Bakula and Art Chudabala), Spider-Man (2002, starring Kirsten Dunst), The Master of Disguise (2002, starring Brent Spiner), Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003), Out of Time (2003, starring John Billingsley), Finding Neverland (2004), and the Rush Hour and Legally Blonde films. Staff Staffers involved at the time of the production of Star Trek were among others, *Darrell Anderson (CEO, Director Effects and Optical Compositing) *Howard Anderson Jr. (CEO) *Gary Crandall (Optical Camera Operator) *Lou Cusley (Key Grip) *Harry Kersey (Technician) *Ronnie Peterson (Technician) *Bob Ryder (Effects Photographer) *Boyd Vaughen (Staff Artist) *Lloyd Vaughen (Cartoon Animator) External links * Interview with Howard A. Anderson, Jr. by the BBC * ** ** ** Category:Special effects companies